The Cover Story
by Madaboutagirl
Summary: Aftermath of the Daxamite invasion, Cat and Kara have no more secrets between them. Just another fluffy one for SuperCat fans.
1. Chapter 1

Kara was walking into Noonan's to grab breakfast for the first time since the Daxam invasion. Cat had insisted that she take some time away from CATCO and for some reason Snapper had agreed to it. But now Kara is nervous about returning to work and wondering what has changed at work since she's been away, which is the other reason that she is at Noonan's. Snapper loves their cheese danish and she intends to sweeten her return by offering him one immediately.

After she orders her food, she looks around and immediately spots the new issue of CATCO magazine. Her own face staring back at her from the cover, along with a side panel of Cat and Lena with the headline - MEET THE WOMEN WHO SAVED THE WORLD.

Internally Kara groans. When Cat called to discuss doing a story about the invasion, Kara didn't realize that it was the feature of the whole issue.

* * *

Cat is on the phone when she looks up to see a very annoyed Kara Danvers standing in her doorway. She waves her in and ends the call.

Kara holds up the magazine and huffs, "You didn't tell me that interview was for a special edition."

"Have you ever known me to pass up an opportunity for a special edition?" Cat volleys back at her.

"Yes. Myriad." Kara retorts.

Cat frowns because Kara is right. She did not do a special edition after Myriad.

"Well, I thought that you would be pleased that I included your gal pal Lena Luthor," Cat quips hoping to change the topic.

"I'm surprised that Lena went along with it," Kara grouses. "But you can be rather persuasive," she adds dropping the magazine on Cat's desk and placing her hands on her hips.

Cat shrugs and looks down at the magazine. "Did you read any of the articles?" She inquires.

"Yes," she replies with a frown. "I-I wish that you wouldn't have mentioned the fight with Superman and that I won," Kara retorts. Still a little awed that she can speak freely with Cat now about everything.

"I debated about that myself, but Superman thought that it was important for people to know. Especially since there was cell phone footage of the fight between you two and he wanted people to know what happened. Your cousin is quite proud of you Kara," Cat offers.

Kara visibly deflates at this information and sinks down to sit on the nearest sofa. If she's honest, her main objection to the story was that she was afraid that Kal wouldn't want people to know that she beat him.

Cat watches Kara a moment. "Was there anything else?" She asks leaning tentatively against her desk.

"I guess that I should just thank you for everything, I'm not saying that I couldn't have done it without you, but it was easier having you there." Kara admits looking Cat in the eye and holding her gaze.

"It was a privilege to be there," Cat replies and moves over to sit on the opposite sofa.

The two women take a moment and regard each other carefully. Kara, realizing for the first time that Cat is looking at her the same way she usually only looks at Supergirl. And Cat realizing that the girl sitting before her with the nerdy glasses and ridiculous cardigan is Supergirl.

"I should probably get downstairs," Kara announces as she looks at her watch. "The editorial meeting is in ten minutes," she adds as she makes her way towards the door.

"I'll see you there," Cat says walking her out.

"Y-you're attending the editorial meeting?" Kara pauses to ask.

"Yes, I am, afterall, one of the best writers on staff," she adds with a smirk.

Kara rolls her eyes playfully and smiles before heading across the bullpen.

* * *

"Nice of you to grace us with your presence Ponytail," Snapper quips when Kara enters his office.

Kara smiles at him, "I missed you too Chief," she says setting the danish box down in front of him.

"What's that?" He grumbles.

"Cheese danish," she answers.

"Is it edible?" Snapper asks looking up at her finally.

"Don't worry, I didn't make it. It's from Noonan's," she remarks before turning around to leave. Funny how she's adjusted to his grumpiness now that she's more secure in her reporting abilities.

"Don't think that you can bribe me with a danish to get better assignments," he calls after her.

* * *

The rest of the day goes smoothly and Kara is rushing to leave the office to meet Lena for drinks when she runs into Cat.

"Ms Grant," Kara says with surprise. "Uh, what are you doing here in the newsroom?" She blurts out.

Cat quirks her eyebrow as if to remind her that she owns the place.

"I mean, is there something I can help you with?" Kara corrects herself before Cat responds.

Cat smirks at the correction. "There's something I want to discuss with you, but it seems that you're already on your way out," the CEO explains.

"I am, but if it can't wait until tomorrow I'll stay. Just let me send a quick text," Kara offers.

"No, it's fine. It can wait until tomorrow. Perhaps over lunch?" Cat asks.

"Absolutely, just send it to me and I'll review it over lunch," Kara replies with a smile.

"Kara, I'll order in and we can meet in my office for lunch," Cat clarifies.

"Oh," Kara exclaims softly. "Yes, that sounds great," she adds, cautiously looking around to see if anyone is noticing the exchange between the two women. She closes her eyes a moment to focus her hearing and is relieved when all she hears is Cat's heartbeat, but why is it beating so erratically. Is she nervous? Kara opens her eyes and looks over the other woman with more scrutiny.

Cat notices and shifts quickly into her professional demeanor. "I'll have Ms Teschmacher arrange it in the morning and confirm with you," she says ending the exchange and turning around to leave. Mentally kicking herself for slipping into boss mode.

"Have a good evening, Ms Grant," Kara calls out after her and receives a hasty wave over the shoulder from the departing CEO.

* * *

In her private elevator, Cat stands still a moment and collects herself. The intensity of Kara's eyes raking over her, caught her off guard and set off a mild anxiety attack, although if Cat's honest it's not really anxiety she is feeling. Curious, she can't help but wonder where Kara was headed. It couldn't have been 'Super' business or she wouldn't have taken the time to talk to Cat, she must be going to meet someone after work. Shaking the idle thoughts away, Cat sighs heavily as she waits for the elevator to descend to the parking garage.

* * *

Kara spots Lena immediately at the bar, the young CEO is paging through the CATCO magazine.

"How does it feel to be on the cover CATCO magazine?" Kara asks as she sits down beside her friend.

"Kara!" Lena exclaims and extends a hand to touch Kara's shoulder and lean in for a slight hug. "When they took the photos I had no idea it would be part of a cover story in a special edition," she adds as she pulls away.

"Yes, Ms Grant knows how to sell a magazine," Kara quips with a slight frown.

"Are you upset about this?" Lena asks. "It's a really good article. It's obvious that Cat knows Supergirl rather well, but then I suppose she is the Lois Lane of National City," the brunette points out.

Kara gasps at the remark. "Do not ever let Cat Grant hear you compare her to Lois Lane in any context!"

"Oh really?" Lena asks raising an eyebrow curiously. "Why would she be jealous of Lois Lane?"

"Ms Grant doesn't do jealous," Kara replies firmly.

"But does she do Supergirl? That is the real question," Lena remarks flashing a dangerous smile at her friend.

Kara can't help but flush at the comment. "Lena!" She squeaks out in shock.

"I'm just teasing Kara, I don't know anything about Cat Grant's preferences or even Supergirl's for that matter. But you have to admit, they would be the most amazing power couple," Lena says turning a page and showing Kara a photo of Cat and Supergirl standing together in the alien bar.

Kara looks at the photo and wonders who took it, because James was busy being Guardian and this would have been right after she saved Cat from the plane crash.

"Uh, let's just agree to disagree," Kara quips desperate to change the topic. "So how was your day?"

"Interesting," Lena remarks noticing her friend's discomfort at talking about Supergirl. "Thanks to this article, my employees seem to see me in a different light. It was nice to get some positive recognition from Cat Grant, she even managed to make my mother seem like a decent human for once."

Before Kara can respond the bartender appears before them. She orders a club soda and the two women wait for it before continuing their conversation.

"How was your trip? I still can't believe that you missed the whole invasion," Lena remarks.

"I can't believe that I missed it either. But I'm glad that I was able to help my foster mother," Kara retorts. "I'm sorry that I wasn't here to see you help save National City."

"Honestly, I can't believe that we used one of Lex's weapons to save the city," Lena exclaims. "My mother really surprised me with that one."

"Well, it's not like she would miss out on an opportunity to kill some aliens," Kara quips darkly.

"Whoa Kara," Lena replies, "I didn't expect this dark humor from you." She adds leaning in conspiratorially.

"I blame Alex, she's a bad influence," Kara jokes.

"You're not wrong though. Mother may have helped us get rid of the Daxamites but she wasn't exactly nice to Supergirl," Lena admits.

"I heard. It's hard to believe that my boyfriend was an alien and his mother almost made the two of you marry," Kara exclaims, still wondering if Lena is just playing along.

"Kara, I'm sorry, but at least he got away before, well, before the lead dust killed him," Lena replies.

"Worst break up ever," Kara jokes darkly again.

"Kara, are you okay?" Lena asks placing a hand over Kara's on the bar.

Kara blinks back her tears. It's not like she was in love with Mon-El, but she did care for him. And she does miss having him around. "I'm fine Lena. I miss him, but at least I have you and Ms Grant," Kara replies with a sad smile.

"Ms Grant? I know that you worked for her, but Kara, I didn't realize that you and Cat Grant were friends," Lena asks.

"Uh, well she's been a mentor to me and she is so amazing. Supportive and encouraging. I've learned so much from her and there is so much more she can teach me about journalism and reporting." Kara exclaims her whole demeanor brightening as she talks about the CEO.

"Ah, I get it now. You have a power crush on her," Lena teases, before leaning in and adding. "Which I completely understand, I've always had a bit of crush on her myself."

"I-I don't have a crush on her. She's my mentor," Kara protests.

"It's okay to have a crush on a mentor," Lena replies. "But I have to admit, I didn't peg you for bi."

"Bi? As in bisexual?" Kara blurts out in a loud whisper.

"It's not a big deal, it's not like I didn't notice that you're attracted to women, Kara." Lena points out, signalling the bartender for another glass of wine.


	2. Chapter 2

Flying home, Kara is still reeling from her conversation with Lena. She wished that she could have just admitted that the real reason she doesn't consider herself to be bisexual, is because Kryptonian culture is sexually fluid and doesn't differentiate relationships based on gender. As she flies past CATCO, Kara smiles and shakes her head at the thought of Cat's reaction to being called Supergirl's Lois Lane.

She has to admit that there is a bit of truth to it, Supergirl has saved Cat Grant almost as often as Superman saved Lois before they began seeing each other. Kara smiles as the memory of each rescue is punctuated by the feel of having Cat safely in her arms. The last one was especially memorable, maybe because they hadn't seen each other in a while, but it seemed like Cat was more focused on Supergirl than the unfolding drama of the invasion. But Kara must have been mistaken, the special edition of CATCO is proof that Cat was focused on the story the whole time.

Landing softly back at her loft, Kara goes through her nightly routine, but when she is crossing the room, she spots the latest edition of CATCO Magazine on the table. Sighing she picks it up. Despite what she told Cat earlier, she didn't actually read the whole thing yet. She just skimmed through it, mostly she read the story on Lena and her mother. Sitting down on her couch, she opens it up to the feature story on Supergirl.

* * *

The sound of the loft door opening wakes her from where she fell asleep on the couch.

"Hey, I brought crullers!" Alex says holding up the box.

"You're the best sister!" Kara exclaims sitting up and laying the magazine on the coffee table. "I'll make coffee."

Alex sets the box down on the counter. "Did you sleep on the couch?" She asks.

"Yeah, I was reading and must have fallen asleep," Kara answers as she begins making coffee.

Alex walks over and picks up the magazine and begins reading phrases aloud.

"The selfless hero..."

"Champion of the World..."

"Supergirl continues to keep us safe despite all obstacles..."

"If I didn't know better, I'd think that Cat Grant was your Lois Lane," Alex teases.

"Ugh! Why do people keep saying that?" Kara groans. "I had dinner with Lena last night, she said the same thing."

"Wait, since when does Lena know that your Supergirl?" Alex asks worriedly.

"She doesn't, although I'm not sure how she hasn't figured it out yet," Kara quips.

"I surprised that her mother hasn't told her yet," Alex remarks.

"I was too, but Lillian is just waiting for the right moment to drop that bombshell. I should probably tell her myself," Kara suggests.

"She doesn't need to know," Alex reminds her sister.

"I know, but I trust her Alex and I hate lying to her," Kara replies frowning.

"So she thinks that there is something going on between Cat and Supergirl?" Alex asks to change the topic.

"No, she just thinks that Cat Grant has a thing for Supergirl," Kara retorts.

"Hmm, I think she's right. I remember the first story Cat wrote about Supergirl, this one, well this one is completely different in tone and she seems to have quite an appreciation for your strength and prowess," Alex remarks with another smirk.

Kara rolls her eyes. "Well, I have changed. That first year was hard, I didn't know how to fight and wasn't comfortable with my powers yet. Now, I have better command of my powers and I am stronger and faster than Superman," she argues.

"And you do it all with a measure of gravitas and humility," Alex teases.

"Hey, you try being humble when you're the strongest being on the planet," Kara snaps after she pours two cups of coffee.

"I'm just teasing you, Kar," Alex says tossing the magazine down and grabbing a cup of coffee.

Kara adds sugar and cream to hers as Alex watches her and sips her own coffee black. Then remembering the crullers, she grabs the box and opens it, takes out one and hands the rest to her sister.

"Rao, these are perfect," Kara says taking a bite of the pastry.

"So how was your first day back?" Alex asks settling down on a bar stool at the high top table.

"It was good, busy but good," she replies before glancing up at the clock. "Shoot, I need to get ready or I'll be late for the editorial meeting."

"Do you have time for lunch today?" Alex asks as her sister disappears into her room to get dressed.

"No, I have plans with Cat for lunch today," Kara answers.

Alex laughs. "Of course you do," she murmurs to herself.

"What does that mean?" Kara asks from the doorway as she pulls her hair into a ponytail. "I just got back from Midvale and I haven't seen her in over a week."

"I still find it rather interesting that although Cat was living in a yurt across the world, she managed to return to National City in time to help you save the world?" Alex quips.

"You're making it sound like she was monitoring National City from a Yurt in the Himalayas. She was already in Washington when she found out about the invasion," Kara reminds her sister.

"Could have fooled me, I overheard her talking to James about several of your articles," Alex remarks.

"Well, she still owns CATCO. Why wouldn't she read her own publications?" Kara retorts as she steps back into the kitchen and quickly inhales another cruller.

"I guess that is one explanation," Alex replies.

"It's not like a social thing, this is a working lunch, she has something that she wants my help with," Kara says still annoyed at her sister's assumption that there is anything going on between her and Cat.

"I just want you to know that if you do have feelings for her, I'd understand and I'd support it. I get it now, she isn't a threat to Supergirl and she really does care for you," Alex points out as she follows Kara to the door.

"Since you're still here and I'm running a little late, you should give me a ride," Kara demands as she locks the door behind them.

"I was planning on it," Alex quips. "But you're feeling okay, right? No residual weakness or lingering headaches?"

"I'm fine. A week laying on the beach in Midvale took care of all of that. Doc signed off on my return. I'm back to full strength," Kara says reassuringly.

* * *

Kara exits the SUV in front of CATCO and realizes that she has time to grab coffee before the meeting.

"Hey Kara, any chance that you have time to run this upstairs? Eve just called and asked me to deliver it, but we're swamped. I'll throw in a couple of sticky buns," Cheryl asks from behind the counter.

Kara looks at the young manager of Noonan's and smiles at her. "Of course, I can do that for you," she replies.

* * *

Cat glances up from her phone call and is surprised to see Kara standing at Eve's desk.

"Eve, why is Kara delivering my latte this morning?" Cat asks after she crosses the room.

"I was at Noonan's and I offered to do it," Kara replies smoothly before Eve can stammer out a response.

"Hmm," Cat muses, certain that Kara is covering for Eve, but decides to let it go. "Kara, since you're here come in for moment," she says over her shoulder walking away from the latte.

"Don't worry," she says softly to the other girl before picking up the latte and following Cat to the balcony.

Cat turns around and Kara hands her the latte. Cat takes the lid off and hands it back to her.

Kara laughs and zaps it quickly to heat it up. "Is this really why you wanted me to come in?" She teases.

"No, but it's nice to have a hot latte again," Cat returns with a smile before taking a sip."Is this about the article that I'm working on? I know we're on a tight deadline, I had a few setbacks yesterday, but I will have it done today before I leave." Kara replies defensively.

"No, I'm not worried about that, that's Snapper's concern. I wanted to confirm lunch and let you know that we're going to dine upstairs today, not in my office," Cat explains.

"Upstairs is fine," Kara replies, her eyes darting over Cat curiously. A hundred questions flooding her brain all at once. "Is everything okay?" She blurts out.

"Everything is great. Don't worry, I'll explain over lunch. This is good news, I think," Cat says reaching out and smoothing over Kara's collar.

Kara visibly relaxes at the contact, earning her a slight smile from Cat. "Well, I better get to work," Kara mumbles as she takes a step back towards the glass doors and gives Cat a shy wave before leaving the balcony.

* * *

The morning rushes by and before she knows it, it is time for her to meet Cat for lunch. Kara was curious about what Cat wants to discuss and now that they're meeting upstairs in the relative privacy of the executive level, she is even more curious.

She waits until the last person exits the elevator before she inserts her keycard and punches the button marked E. Cat didn't tell her to be discreet about this lunch, but after all this time, Kara knows it is expected.

As the doors open, Kara smells the Cuffie Al Nero Di Sepia from Maccheroni's and smiles like a kid on Christmas day.

"Maccheroni's isn't open for lunch," Kara says brightly as she enters the room.

"Marco was happy to do it, especially when I told him who it was for," Cat replies with an easy smile.

"Oh god, that was so embarrassing," Kara ducks her head and flushes a little.

"Nonsense, he loved it. He says that he's never seen anyone enjoy food like you do," Cat reminds her.

"I didn't even realize that I was making those noises," Kara says still embarrassed by the memory. "Is this why we're up here?" She asks almost seriously.

"No, but I will admit that after deciding to have lunch up here, it seemed a shame to waste the opportunity to celebrate your saving the world again." Cat replies brightly.

"Should I be worried now about what you're going to 'run by me'?" Kara teases lightly as she takes her seat at the cloth covered table.

"We'll get to that later. First tell me how your morning went?" Cat inquires as they both take the covers off of their lunches and begin to eat.

"How my morning went?" Kara repeats slowly, stunned to be asked.

"Kara," Cat cautions. "Is this not how you and your other friends have lunch?"

"Uh, sort of," Kara replies. "I just didn't, I...friends? You consider me a friend?"

"I do. Why is that shocking to you?" Cat asks a little defensively, setting her fork down.

"I just never thought... I mean, I guess it makes sense now that you know, um, my secret." At this admission, the hero looks down at her food and is about to dig in with her fork.

"Kara Danvers if you are implying that this friendship is based solely on my knowledge of your other persona..." Cat begins to argue.

"No," Kara replies loudly to stop her mid rant. Then setting her fork down, she adds, "Cat, I didn't mean it that way. I just meant that before there was that secret between us and I just always felt that you were friends with Supergirl, but not really with me."

"Oh Kara, I knew that you were Supergirl," Cat reminds her. "But since we're being honest, I will admit that it was easier to be friendly with Supergirl than it is with you. However, that is no longer the case," she is quick to add.

"It isn't?" Kara questions.

"No, because now that we both know that I know, you've changed. You're more assertive and confident, perhaps it's because you're a reporter now and you've realized that the fumbling, bumbling persona won't get you very far," Cat explains.

"Fumbling, bumbling act?" Kara repeats annoyed. "That wasn't an act, you used to make me very nervous."

"It wasn't an act?" Cat questions again.

"Not all of it," Kara admits.

"Ah, so some of it was an act," Cat crows triumphantly and picks up her fork again.

"Well, humans are difficult to understand, they are emotional and irrational, it's not easy trying to assimilate when you don't understand their reactions," Kara argues and picks up her own fork as she watches Cat take a bite before taking a bite of her own lunch.

Cat chews a moment considering Kara's statement.

"Are you saying that you're not emotional or irrational?" Cat asks about to bring up several examples to bolster her argument.

"I have learned how to be, but I don't feel those things the way you do," Kara replies after swallowing her food.

"No one does, though. Humans all react to things differently it's part of what makes us human," Cat reminds her before taking another bite.

Their discussion of human behavior takes them through their lunch and before they can discuss anything else, Kara gets a call from the DEO.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," she says after ending the call.

"I'm sorry too. But I enjoyed this discussion, perhaps you could come by the house later and we can discuss the other matter?" Cat inquires.

"Uh, sure I'll call when I'm on the way," Kara promises before thanking her for lunch and dashing off towards the stairs to the roof.


	3. Chapter 3

"So how was your lunch?" Alex asks when Kara lands beside her after wrangling the K'hund back into the holding cell.

"It was great," Kara replies brightly. "She had Maccheroni's cater it."

"Maccheroni's catered your lunch with Cat?" Alex questions with a knowing smirk. "I'm sure no one at CATCO was surprised to see you and Cat dining privately in her office."

"Alex stop it and besides no knows because we ate upstairs in the executive conference room, Cat wanted us to talk privately about something, but you interrupted, so I still don't know what it was." Kara explains.

"A private catered lunch with the CEO, my, my, my Kara it must suck to be you," Alex teases. "So what did you have for lunch?"

"Cuffie Al Nero Di Sepia," Kara replies, "and it was amazing."

"Is that the squid ink pasta thing?" Alex asks making a face. "Ew, I can't eat squid, it's too weird."

"Not true, you ate all of my stuffed squid leftovers," Kara reminds her.

"I did that for two reasons, one I didn't know it was squid, and two, you rarely have leftovers and you always eat mine before I can get to them." Alex retorts, earning her a shoulder nudge from her sister that almost knocks her over. She shoves her back and they laugh at each other.

"Hey, I should probably get back to work. I have an interview in 20 minutes," Kara replies.

"Thanks again for your help, we're not sure how he got out but J'onn is going to read his mind when he gets back from DC," Alex says before the hero takes off.

* * *

Kara files her story just before the deadline and smiles smugly to herself, despite her odd day, it all came together. Maybe she is getting the hang of it, just like Kal-El predicted. Taking a moment, she focuses on Cat's heartbeat and quickly determines that she hasn't left work yet, which means that there is plenty of time for her to fly patrol over the city.

* * *

Cat is still arguing with Snapper over his edits on her article when she catches a flash of blue and red flying by her window. He must have seen her too because he stops talking mid-sentence.

"She better have filed her story before..." he grumbles, stopping himself when he sees the look on Cat's face.

Cat smirks, "Who are you talking about?"

"You know who I'm talking about, Danvers. She better have filed that story before taking off today," he says gruffly and gestures randomly at the windows.

Cat moves her mouse and clicks a couple of times before flipping the screen around to him, "It's filed." She declares.

"Now, about these edits. You're completely changing the tone of the story if you remove that paragraph," Cat points out.

"There's nothing of merit in that paragraph, it's extraneous," Snapper counters.

"It sets the tone, it is not extraneous," Cat argues.

"You asked me to help tighten it up but you won't take anything out," he grumbles.

"I didn't ask you to tighten it up, I asked if it needed tightened up," Cat reminds him gruffly.

He shakes his head and begins to walk away.

"How long have you known?" Cat asks him.

"She arranged for me to interview Supergirl, that's when I knew for sure," he answers. "You should have told me."

"To what end?" Cat quips.

"Well, I wouldn't have let her use Supergirl as a source for one," Snapper replies gruffly.

"I'm going to have to tell her that you know," Cat remarks. "There'll be some paperwork involved too."

"Let me guess, some men in black are going to show up and toss me into a van and give me a shovel talk?" He asks bluntly.

"Something like that, but you'll do it and you'll agree to protect her identity, just as we did with Clark," Cat reminds him.

* * *

She is sitting on the outdoor settee with her feet tucked underneath her, cocktail in her hand and a book on her lap when Kara approaches. Silently she hovers for a moment just taking in the scene before her, she hasn't seen this casual version of Cat before, no heels, no jewelry, nothing but yoga pants and a light pullover to ward off the chill in the air.

A minute goes by and Cat looks up and spots her and breaks into a smile. "How long have you been watching me?" She asks curiously.

"Not long," Kara answers and lands lightly before her. "I like this," she adds brightly.

"You've shared your secrets, now I'll share one of mine. Prana yoga pants," Cat says laughing. "I wear them every chance I get."

"I promise not to tell anyone," Kara replies earnestly.

"May I get you something to drink?" Cat asks about to stand up.

"No thank you," Kara remarks sitting down across from her on the opposing settee. "Now what is going on that you wanted to tell me about privately?"

"Right to the point," Cat quips. "Kara, in light of everything that happened with the Daxamites, the President is creating an advisory panel on alien affairs."

"Okay, but I don't understand, what does that have to do with you?" Kara inquires, her brow furrowed in thought.

"Olivia is appointing me to it," Cat explains. "It would be me along with several other business people, mostly CEOs. She's asked Elon Musk, Jeff Bezos, Sheryl Sandberg and a few others, I'll be the chair of it and it will require me to travel to Washington frequently."

Kara takes a deep breath and releases it slowly. "What will this panel do exactly? How will you advise on alien affairs?"

"Olivia wants us to evaluate our own organizations and determine how we can attract and train aliens to help better integrate them into our society. Aliens have been marginalized for years and most people won't employ them unless they can pass for human, it's time for that to change," Cat replies.

"Okay, but why all the secrecy? And why did you want to tell me privately?" Kara asks.

"After the way you handled my last change, I thought that you deserved to be told privately and you are, as far as I know, the only alien in my employ," Cat answers.

"But you're not leaving this time, you're staying at CATCO, this is just something extra," Kara questions with a just a trace of anxiety.

"Actually, James will stay on as interim CEO. But I am still the majority owner of CATCO and I'll be writing more," Cat explains watching Kara content that she's taking this news well.

"There is one more thing, well a couple of things actually," Cat says and waits for Kara to make eye contact with her.

"Uh, the news will break in tomorrow's issue of the Tribune. I wrote it myself and I mentioned that Supergirl was my inspiration for agreeing to serve on this panel," Cat informs her.

"Okay, that makes sense and it's not like you could talk about the other high profile alien you know," Kara teases.

"Exactly, that can never be exposed," Cat remarks. "The other thing is Snapper Carr. He knows that you're Supergirl."

"What? How? Rao, are you sure?" Kara blurts out rapidly.

"He figured it out, he's an excellent investigative journalist. I asked him and he admitted that he knew," Cat informs her.

"Why would you ask him that?" Kara asks worriedly.

"He saw Supergirl fly past my window and he grumbled about you missing another deadline," Cat answers. "I showed him that your story was filed, then I asked him about it. It was a rather obvious connection. You never should have arranged for him to interview Supergirl, that's when he figured it out."

"I have to tell Alex, she's not going to be happy about this," Kara remarks sadly.

Cat stands up and crosses over to sit beside Kara on the small couch.

"Kara, he is not going to tell anyone or even treat you any differently. He's known about Clark this whole time too," Cat informs her as she reaches out to lay her hand over Kara's.

Kara glances up and their eyes meet, Cat looks down shyly and Kara stares openly at her lips, wetting her own as she wonders what it would be like to kiss the other woman. When she looks up, Kara closes her eyes, probably trying to avoid being caught looking at Cat like she wants to kiss her. It's Cat's turn now to look at her a moment, she exhales slowly to help get herself under control, even now that she knows it's mutual, she is still hesitant to start anything. Kara deserves better than a middle-aged cynical media mogul and neither of them need the public scrutiny.

"I should probably get going," Kara announces abruptly and it seems to disrupt the moment. "Thank you for telling me about this and Cat, I am really proud that you're leading that panel. Anything I or Supergirl can do to help, just let me know."

Cat smiles at her and they both rise to their feet. "Thank you," she replies softly.

Kara stands still another moment, unsure of how to say goodbye. She wants to hug her and they are friends now. Deciding quickly to do it, Kara reaches out and wraps her arms around the smaller woman.

"Oh," Cat blurts out in surprise. "I should have realized that you're a hugger." She quips.

"I hug all of my friends, you are not going to be the exception," Kara teases softly and holds on to her just a little longer until Cat relaxes into it.

"I suppose that is fair, although you are the exception to just about everything for me," Cat remarks lightly into Kara's hair.

"How so?" Kara asks pulling back so that they are face to face, breathing the same air.

"Oh Kara," Cat whispers, no longer able to resist. She leans in ever so slightly until their lips are touching lightly.

Kara closes her eyes and parts her lips slightly at the contact before darting her tongue out to wet her lips and then she's returning the kiss hungrily.

Cat murmurs, "The hell with it," before wrapping her arms around Kara's neck and pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. Kara responds in kind and suddenly Cat finds herself floating back into the house.

"Kara?" Cat questions as she looks around her bedroom a little shocked that Kara floated them in there.

Kara opens her eyes and looks around. "We're in your bedroom," she exclaims nervously. "Your lips were cold, so I was just trying to get you inside to warm you up."

"Kissing me like that warmed up, trust me," Cat retorts with a smirk.

"I should probably go now before I do anything else to embarrass myself," Kara says shyly.

"Don't you want to talk about what just happened?" Cat asks curiously.

"I do, but I didn't think that you were ready just yet," Kara admits.

"I kissed you first," Cat points out.

"You were hesitant though," Kara counters.

"I'm not hesitant about how I feel about you, it's not that," Cat promises and she pulls Kara down to sit beside her on the bed. "I spent six months in a yurt trying to convince myself that my feelings for you were just my version of a midlife crisis." She adds.

"Wait, that's why you left?" Kara asks.

"Yes, it was too hard to be around you knowing that you didn't trust me with your secret and then there was all of the tension between us, I couldn't continue to ignore it. I thought maybe it was just a crush on your part and an obsession on mine," Cat explains.

"It was a crush at first, but the more I've gotten to know you as both Kara and Supergirl... well, it hasn't been a crush for a long time. I just thought that you didn't see me that way," Kara admits sadly.

"I saw you. I've always seen you and that's why I wanted you to have more than me. You deserve more than what I can offer Kara. This feels selfish on my part," Cat confesses.

Kara tilts up Cat's face with her index finger. "It's not selfish to want someone who wants you too," she whispers into Cat's mouth kissing her gently but with purpose.

"Mmm," Cat murmurs as Kara pushes her down onto the bed. "Kara wait, we can't just fall into this. If we're going to do it, we're going to do it right. No skipping steps."

"We've known each other for almost four years, Cat. We're not skipping any steps," Kara argues.

"That may be true, but there's no reason to rush into this. And you've been through so much recently," Cat suggests, pushing away from Kara and sitting back up on the bed.

Kara groans dramatically. "After you left, I was lonely and Mon-El was just a distraction. I may have been with him, but my heart was always with you. I can't tell you how many times, I flew over that yurt hoping to catch just a glimpse of you," the hero admits before raking her eyes over the other woman's body, the yoga pants accentuating every curve.

"I blame myself for you being with Mon-El," Cat retorts before looking up to see the hero's eyes dark with longing. "Hmm, keep looking at me like that and we may not make it past the first date," Cat quips before leaning in and nibbling on Kara's lip.

Kara gasps at the contact and moves closer, her lips ghosting down Cat's neck. Cat closes her eyes, overwhelmed by the sensation.

Suddenly, the warm lips are gone and Kara blurts out. "Are you worried about being with me because I'm an alien? Is that why you left?"

"Oh no, darling this isn't about that, although I would be lying if I said that I hadn't wondered about whether all the parts are the same," Cat admits shyly. Reaching over to run her fingers through Kara's long silky tresses. Kara closes her eyes and smiles as the other woman leans over and kisses her again.

Kara pulls her close, rolling over to her back, so that Cat is on top of her.

"As far as I know all the parts are the same," Kara teases. "Not that I have much experience either way," she adds anxiously.

"We'll figure it out together," Cat promises sweetly.

"Wait, you mean that you haven't ... uh, with a woman before?" Kara asks nervously.

"Oh, I have with a woman. Just not an alien, well that I know of anyway," Cat muses.


End file.
